Champion of the Sun: Earth's Ire
by Sinisterclown13
Summary: Sequel to Champion of the Sun: The Spartan Demigod. With the second Titan War over, Zoe and Percy finally believe they can relax. They are entirely wrong. When Hera sends Percy to the Roman camp, it is up to Apollo to assist his champion when no one else can. Hera's plan has lots of flaws, and could easily fail. Percy is in for the ride of his demigod life. Perzoe. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Surprise! I lied to you all and told you I would most likely not be making a sequel to Champion of the Sun, but I decided that I would. This will mostly follow the HoO storyline. So I hope you guys like it! I will be changing Champion of the Sun's name to Champion of the Sun: The Spartan Demigod. This one will be called Champion of the Sun: Earth's Ire. I hope you like it! It will be a slightly different writing style, however. This starts off with a little Perzoe fluff. Also, Apollo will have a much bigger role than in the previous story.**

** I hope all of you from the previous story will review, favorite, and follow this one as well! Thanks! ENJOY!**

-X-

Zoë leaned further into her fiancé, relishing in the secure feeling she always had when she was in his arms. Zoë closed her onyx eyes, feeling herself begin to drift off to the realm of Morpheus. She felt his lips press against the top of her head, and then felt him lie backwards, so that they were both in a horizontal position.

She felt him move slightly, and she suddenly felt the covers be drawn over her, up to her neck. She buried her face deeper into his salty smelling sweatshirt, enthralled by the soft thumping of his heart.

It was winter now, just a little over a year since the second Titan War. Percy was now seventeen, and Zoë was now physically sixteen. After she dropped out of the Hunters, her body began to develop again, slowly increasing her height by small amounts. While Percy was still almost a head taller than her, she had grown quite a bit. She was also more curved now, something that almost every boy in Camp Half-Blood seemed to have noticed. While it bothered her that the pigs of the camp now ogled at her, it wasn't enough to make her lash out at them. She had Percy now, and that was all she needed. Percy was frightening enough to keep the other males away from her. Still, she loved that jealous glint that Percy got in his eye, and how he pulled her protectively against his side whenever other boys approached them. She took joy in watching him get annoyed with them.

Zoë and Percy were in the Poseidon cabin, lying in the same bed. Yes, they both had their clothes on; they both agreed not to do anything until they were married, which was still quite a ways off. If someone had told Zoë that two teenagers were engaged before she had reunited with Percy again after Artemis held up the sky, Zoë would have scoffed and turned away.

But now . . . now Zoë wouldn't have necessarily dismissed it as a lie or rumor. What she and Percy had was extremely rare. They had been in love for thousands of years, while they were both immortal. Even though they still appeared to be adolescents, their love was much more deep-rooted than it would have appeared to a third party.

But she digressed; if someone had told her that two teens had been engaged, she probably would have accepted it immediately. Love at first sight was real; it had stuck Zoë that faithful day back when Percy had rescued her from Heracles.

Speaking of Heracles, Poseidon and Hades lobbied for a harsh punishment on the minor god for siding with Kronos during the war. Zeus was forced to agree when most of the other gods had also agreed with Poseidon and Hades, so he assigned Heracles to guard the mouth of the Mediterranean Sea, far away from Olympus. He would guard a magical island at the entrance to the Mediterranean for eternity, forbidden from ever leaving his post as guardian of the ancient lands. Zoë took great joy in knowing that she probably would never see him again.

Zoë looked up at Percy, and was not at all to see that his sea green orbs were already gazing at her. He always stared at her so lovingly that it made her insides feel like they were melting. She craned her head up and pecked him on the lips.

"Goodnight," She whispered. "I love you."

Percy tightened his grip on her, holding her as close to him as humanly possible.

"I love you too."

-X-

In a fit of rage, Apollo swung his fist at the nearest object, sending it flying off the table. The blue vase smashed onto the floor of his palace. His bright blue eyes sparkled with barely contained fury; a trait he must have inherited from his father.

His visitor remained unruffled, only staring at him in slight amusement. The veins on Apollo's neck were straining against his skin, as if they were trying to pop out. His fingers itched to fill up with godly energy and blast the visitor to Tartarus, but he doubted that would really help him with any of his problems, other than personal satisfaction.

Apollo pointed an accusingly finger at his guest. "You play a dangerous game, _goddess_. I suggest you do not continue with it or your relationships might . . . _deteriorate_."

The visitor's russet eyes flashed precariously. "Do not make threats you cannot carry out."

Apollo, for once, was eerily calm. "Do not mistake me for a fool, Hera. I am the god of truth; I do not lie. If I say I will do something, I will."

Hera crossed her arms over her dress. "This is the only way."

"No it's not," Apollo replied. "Hasn't he done enough for us already? He served three thousand years! Does that mean nothing to you?"

Hera rolled her eyes. "You are too dramatic, _stepson_. Learn to control your emotions."

Apollo's hands curled into fists. Every molecule of his body urged him to just deck his stepmother, but her resisted by opening and closing his fists several times.

"He is engaged. You can't separate them; it is immoral and insensitive. Doesn't he deserve to have a life of his own?" Apollo asked fluidly.

"It doesn't matter. If we don't do this, we will all perish."

Apollo was silent for a moment. "I'm warning you, Hera; if you do this, you will forever lose my favor. Every time you step into sun, it will shine on you so harshly that it will burn your skin. Every instrument of music you touch will cease to work. Any bow you pick up will never shoot straight. Every time you speak a lie, you will receive terrible backlash. Every wound you receive will take triple the time to heal. It seems you have mistaken me for an ignorant and carefree god, _stepmother_."

Apollo stepped very far into Hera's personal space, his eyes shining dauntingly.

"It seems that it will be your fatal mistake, should you carry out your plan. Now, kindly get the hell out of my palace."

A small flash of light and a soft pop signaled the departure of the queen of the gods. Apollo's chest heaved with cross breaths; he was so furious that he was sure that he could destroy Olympus is he wanted to. The audacity that Hera possessed was so surprising that Apollo nearly didn't reply when Hera had originally told him of her plan. Apollo rubbed his temples, trying to get rid of his incoming migraine. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes.

_What do I do?_

Apollo perked up slightly when he heard a familiar voice: one that was rarely ever heard on Olympus.

"You realize she will not stop her plan," the voice stated.

Apollo nodded without looking. "Yes, Hades, I realize that. I also realize that she will feel the wrath of the sun god as well. I will not let her get away with this."

Hades sat down on a chair in front of where Apollo was standing. He was wearing his usual black cloak of souls, and his hair was just as oily and dark as it had always been. He nodded approvingly.

"Yes, I admit Perseus has grown on me as well, especially after rescuing my children. He deserves peace with his fiancée," Hades remarked.

"I'm afraid he won't get it though," Apollo muttered dejectedly. "Or at least not for a while."

Hades shrugged. "I suppose. So what do you plan to do?"

"Well, I can't interfere with Hera, other than threatening her. Zeus would be furious if I derailed his wife's 'fabulous' plan. I also won't be able to help out Percy too much after he wakes up. I might screw up the process of regaining his memories. The only way I could possibly assist him would be by informing Zoë and helping her find him after he has gone. I don't have many options."

Hades nodded. "I'll help if you need it. It seems that Fates truly despise Perseus . . ."

-X-

The sea was a wondrous place. Mortals and immortals alike were often entranced by the colors and smells of the oceans, no matter how old they were. The salty sea breeze seemed to calm people by just wafting into their noses, filling them with the same serenity that the ocean had itself. The soft pounding of the waves often assisted some in sleeping, again complimenting the soothing effect that the sea has.

The color of the sea is often beguiling as well; the dark, sharp blues and the softer, soothing greens made a perfect combination, forcing anyone near the ocean to ogle at it in good-natured bafflement. It was beautiful, which managed to captivate of those who laid eyes upon it.

However, that was only the calm side of the sea.

The ocean had another side—a different persona. Many sailors knew the harsh sting of the ocean's darker personality—the one that would ensnare ships and pull them down to the sea floor. They also knew of the harsh storms that riddled the ocean like trees dotted the Earth. Hurricanes would tear up shores, killing citizens and destroying homes.

The sea was not always calm.

And neither was Poseidon.

Poseidon hurled his trident into the dummy, sending it flying into the wall, where it was then pinned by the points of the trident. A green glob of godly energy appeared in his hands, which he then hurled at another dummy, absolutely incinerating it. He let loose a yell of rage and started to hit dummies with flurries of godly-sized punches, sometimes knocking the heads off.

He didn't stop until her felt two slender arms wrap around him from behind. He tried to shake them off, but he heard a whisper.

"Please, stop, Poseidon. You're scaring the newborn," Amphitrite murmured.

Poseidon paused and turned slightly, and saw his newest immortal child standing in the doorway of the training room with trepidation in her emerald eyes. His second child with Amphitrite was named Helen, in hopes that she would grow up to be as beautiful as Helen of Troy once had. Hopefully, she wouldn't be the cause of a war like the original Helen.

Helen had inherited her father's eyes and hair: jade and dark, respectively. Helen looked like a ten year old now, even after being alive for only one year; gods grow very quickly during their youth.

"Daddy?" Helen asked quietly, her voice shaking slightly.

Poseidon glanced at Amphitrite. She shot him a pointed look, as if to say 'comfort your daughter, or else.'

He nodded and Amphitrite's arms slid off of him, allowing him to walk over towards Helen. Helen looked fearfully at her father; Poseidon had never allowed her to see him fight. He didn't want her to be a warlike child like Percy and Triton, so he was trying to protect her from the harsh world be keeping her as a secret in Atlantis.

Poseidon knelt down so he was Helen's height.

"Sweetie, I've told you about your big brother Percy, haven't I?" Poseidon asked her softly.

Helen nodded, taking a step closer to Poseidon.

"Something has happened to him, and I'm just angry, sweetheart. Do you understand?"

Helen nodded again.

"I'm your father, Helen, and I'll never hurt you. Please don't be afraid of me," Poseidon pleaded, his sea green eyes trying to implore her not to fear him.

Helen practically jumped into her father's arm. "I'm not scared of you, Daddy. Your powers just scared me a little."

Poseidon smiled as he held his daughter. Then he felt his stomach drop.

He hadn't told Triton.

-X-

Triton swam through the gardens that Delphin had built earlier in the year. He stopped at the statue in the middle, which was of two people. The statue was of Triton and Oceanus during the second Titan War. When Poseidon left to subdue Typhon, Triton fought with the Kraken and Oceanus while his mother took over the command of the other forces.

The bronze statue showed Triton's trident embedded in Oceanus's chest, just like it had happened during the war. Triton remembered the fight well; it was the hardest of his life. If he hadn't won, the enemy forces would have most likely destroyed Atlantis.

Triton's aqua blue eyes absorbed all the beauty in the new garden, happy he had finally been acknowledged in Atlantis. Percy had been all the rage for a while, and before that everyone only wanted to hear of Poseidon's exploits. It felt nice to be appreciated.

Now Triton had a little sister named Helen who was practically an exact copy of Percy, only immortal and female. She was rather annoying at times, kind of how Percy was when he was littler. Triton never snapped at her though; he wanted a perfect relationship with Helen, just like the one he currently had with Percy.

Percy had told Triton that he had gotten engaged while Triton was drinking a glass of Nectar. Let's just say that Percy left covered in godly liquid. Triton knew that Percy had been madly in love with that girl from the Garden of Hesperides, but Triton had no idea that he would end up becoming engaged with her. Triton had met Zoë before, and she seemed like a kind girl, even if she had been a hunter of Artemis for the past couple thousand years. Triton was happy for his little brother; he deserved a little happiness after fighting in a war.

He felt the water shift as someone flashed beside him.

"Father," Triton greeted.

When Poseidon didn't reply, Triton looked at him. He was staring harshly at the ground, like it was the source of all his problems. His eyes swirled in a hurricane of emotions, the most prominent being hatred and irritation.

"Something wrong?" Triton asked his father, trying to prompt him to say something.

"Hera has decided to send Percy to the Roman Camp," Poseidon said finally.

Triton was silent for a moment, but he felt his face grow hot from fury. Percy was _engaged_. Now Hera wanted to separate them? Why couldn't she pick someone else like one of the children of Hades? Actually, why was she even uniting the camps anyway? They had been separated for one reason and one reason only; they fought each other each time they met, hence the Civil War.

"And?" Triton's voice was steely.

Poseidon sighed. "There is no 'and'. I cannot stop her. Apollo has already threatened her, but she hasn't backed down. He will be taken sometime during the night and dropped off at the Wolf House."

"She can't do this!" Triton exploded, radiating so much furious energy that every merman within sixty miles probably felt it.

Poseidon plopped down onto the ground of the garden. "Zeus agreed with her. You know there is no reasoning with him once he has made his decision."

Triton pinched the bridge of his nose. "Can we do anything?"

Poseidon shook his head. "Apollo said he would help Zoë. If he comes in contact with the sea, we can help anyway we can."

Triton nodded, but closed his eyes. "Doesn't he ever get a break?"

Poseidon chuckled a bit.

"I doubt he ever will."

-X-

Apollo sat in his leather chair, closing his eyes. He prepared to enter a demigod's dreams, something he hadn't done in ages.

"Zoë Nightshade," Apollo whispered.

He felt himself drift to sleep. When he opened his eyes, he was standing in a massive field filled with waist-high grass and dotted with beautiful flowers. Apollo waded through the grass until he saw a lone figure lying on the ground, staring up at the sky, basking in the sun. It seemed that Zoë was enjoying her dream.

"Miss Nightshade," Apollo called.

Zoë jumped into the air, instinctively reaching for her belt, where she apparently kept her daggers. However, she was in a dream so she didn't possess any weapons. Zoë relaxed when she recognized Apollo.

"Oh, hello Lord Apollo," Zoë greeted bowing. "You frightened me."

Apollo gave her a grim smile. He tapped into his abilities as a seer, and green mist poured from Apollo's mouth as he distantly heard himself speak.

"The one with only one shoe will help you, Hesperid. He will lead you to what you desire most."

Apollo floated into the air, being pulled away from Zoë.

"No!" Zoë yelled. "Wait!"

Apollo was completely sucked from her dream.

**A/N: So, there is the first chapter of the sequel! Leave reviews and all that stuff! I'll hopefully get some Percy POV for you guys and girls next chapter, but its sort of hard if he's been captured. It will probably be mostly in Apollo's or Zoë's POV until Percy wakes up. I hope you liked it! See you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter two is here! I hope you all will like it. Also, I will try answering your reviews directly, like I am doing in my other story The Perishing Song. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! If you have any suggestions, please leave them in reviews, or PM me. Oh, and special thanks to Anaklusmos14 for adding this story along with the previous story to the Percy and Zoe community. That community has good stories so go check it out!**

** ArcheressxX**: Glad you liked it! And I will probably skim over Jason's quest, and then focus more on Percy's with Frank and Hazel. A lot of it will be in Apollo's point of view, and there will probably be lots of time skips.

**xRinneandSharinx**: Thanks! I'm happy that you enjoyed it.

**The Prince of Souls**: Thanks! And yes, it will hopefully have the entire Giant War. I won't go into huge detail with each quest, but I will definitely include all of the HoO books, including my own ending since the Blood of Olympus isn't out yet.

**WhiteEagle1985**: Thanks!

**AncientTide**: Are you talking about this story or the previous story? Because this story has only one chapter so far. I can't just mindlessly jump into action. I have to make sure the plot makes sense, and in order to do that I have to incorporate the talking between gods and demigods. I'm sorry it doesn't have any action yet, but I will get to it so don't worry. Sorry that you felt that way. I'm trying to get more in. The other story had mistakes, and I'm sorry for that. It should have been longer, although I thought I had a fair amount of action. If you want action, try The Twins or Rome. That one is basically pure action so far.

-X-

Zoë's eyes fluttered open. She squinted slightly as the sunlight streamed onto her face through the slightly opened blinds; apparently Percy hadn't closed it entirely. She snuggled deeper into Percy after closing her eyes again, dreading the moment that she had to get out of the warm bed. That was when she realized something was wrong.

She didn't feel his arms around her, like they normally were when she woke up. His side of the bed felt slightly cold, like no one had slept there. That was when she cracked one eyes open.

She was holding a pillow, not Percy.

She frowned and sat up in the bed. Was he already at breakfast? He normally waited on her. Zoë stood from the bed and went to the bathroom. The door was open, and Percy was not inside. She frowned before walking over to one of the dressers in the cabin. She quickly put on some clean clothes, combed her hair, and brushed her teeth before exiting the cabin. Campers walked around in mobs; ever since Percy demanded the minor gods and goddesses receive cabins for their children, demigods had been popping up everywhere. Satyrs worked on overdrive to get them in, even having to borrow a couple demigods in order to help reign in all the copious amounts of kids.

Zoë had been a couple rescue missions herself, along with Percy. They basically did everything together. The camp knew that they were dating, but the couple had only told select people that they were engaged. Zoë assumed that all the gods know (Aphrodite and he big mouth), but she didn't really mind it.

Zoë waded through the sea of campers, eventually reaching the pavilion, where most were eating.

To her surprise, the Poseidon table was empty.

Again, Zoë frowned. Where was her fiancé?

She turned around to walk away, and slammed into Bianca.

"Ow!" Bianca yelped, holding her forehead.

"Watch where you're going, B," Zoë said jokingly.

After Percy had explained that Bianca was like his little sister, Zoë stopped being cold towards her. Originally, Zoë assumed that Bianca had a crush on Percy, so she may—or may not—have gotten a bit jealous. Okay, fine; she had gotten _really_ jealous. Anyway, Bianca and her were good friends now, even to the point where Bianca allowed Zoë to call her by her nickname—B. She only let Percy and Nico call her that before, so Zoë felt honored that she was sanctioned to call the daughter of Hades by that name.

"So where are you headed?" Bianca asked her.

Zoë scanned the crowd over the daughter of Hades's head. "Looking for Percy. Have you seen him?"

Bianca shook her head. "I don't think so. Try Nico. I think he's still at our cabin."

Zoë smiled and thanked her before heading towards the Hades cabin. She knocked on the door quickly. Nico opened the door, still looking half-asleep. Unlike Bianca, his hair looked like a rat's nest, and his eyelids drooped like he had been asleep. While Bianca had been fully dressed and attractive-looking, Nico was missing his shirt and looked like he just tumbled down a mountain.

"Huh?" Nico groaned.

Trying to keep from laughing at the ruffled son of Hades, Zoë asked, "have you seen Percy?"

Nico gave her an incredulous look—it was hard when his eyes were closing slowly, but he pulled it off.

"I just woke up," He muttered, rubbing his eyes with his fists. "How could I have seen him?"

Zoë huffed in annoyance and walked away from the Hades cabin, heading towards the beach. Maybe he was swimming or something. When she reached the beach, she found that it was occupied by a couple Aphrodite girls and their boyfriends, but Zoë didn't see that familiar head of raven hair.

One of the girls turned to Zoë, looking at her distastefully. Her name was Drew Tanaka, and she was the stereotypical Aphrodite girl: snobby, bitchy, and a cheater. She was half-Asian, and was undoubtedly one of the most physically attractive daughters of Aphrodite currently at the camp. She would have been the perfect girl, had she not inherited such an appalling and discourteous personality.

She snorted. "Hey, demititan. Looking for your boyfriend?"

Zoë ignored the jab at her heritage; it didn't bother her much anymore. She had already proved her loyalties by defending Olympus.

"Yes," Zoë replied. "Have you seen him?"

Drew turned to her friends and giggled a bit, as if she was telling them to pay attention to what she had to say next.

"No," she replied smoothly, "but I hope to see him in my bed soon. You better watch out, huntress."

Zoë felt her face heat up with fury. _No_, she told herself, _control yourself_. Zoë turned and stalked away from the beach, trying to ignore the blatant threat that the sleazy daughter of Aphrodite had just thrown at her. While Zoë knew that Percy would never leave her (they had been in love for THOUSANDS of years), it still bothered her that Drew had the nerve to say something like that. One day, she would get her ass handed to her on a silver platter, and Zoë would relish in every moment of that future situation.

She found herself at the Big House next. She was going to knock, but her worry was eating at her so much that she barged without announcing herself. Chiron was in his wheelchair, idly reading a book at his desk. His intelligent eyes flicked up at her, before returning to his book.

"Ah, Miss Nightshade. Did you forget how to knock?" Chiron asked.

"I can't find Percy," Zoë said, choosing to ignore Chiron's comment.

Chiron's face morphed into one of worry, but it looked faked for some reason. The frown didn't reach his eyes. Zoë's obsidian eyes studied his face, searching for any sort of dishonesty as she asked her question.

"Do you know where he is?"

His eyes stayed trained on hers, not revealing any emotion. "No, I haven't. Have you checked the beach?"

Zoë still had the feeling that he wasn't telling the complete truth, but she replied, "Yes. Bianca and Nico haven't seen him either."

Chiron placed his book down. "This is most unsettling. Would you like me to organize a search party if you haven't found him by lunchtime?"

Zoë nodded, and stared at the centaur warily. Chiron always had some sort of secret. He gave her a warm smile, but his eyes were filled with . . . melancholy? Remorse? What was going on?

Zoë got up and reached the door, but didn't open it. Instead she turned around again.

"Where is Mr. D?" She asked him curiously. She hadn't realized it at first, but Chiron and Dionysus were almost always together. She hadn't seen him on the porch, where the pair kept their cards for pinochle. He wasn't in his study, either; Zoë could see into the empty room from where she was.

Chiron actually looked slightly ruffled, as if he hadn't been expecting the question.

"He left early this morning. He went to Olympus. I'm not quite sure why, though. If you find Percy, let me know."

Chiron's voice held an air of finality. Zoë understood; Chiron didn't want her to push that topic any further. Zoë opened the door and exited the Big House. She frowned as she saw the campers flocking towards the beach in droves. Zoë jogged over to Nico, who was now fully awake _and_ dressed.

"What's going on?" She asked him, standing on her tiptoes to try and peer over the heads of the campers in front of her.

Nico turned and looked at her disbelievingly. "You didn't hear?"

Zoë scowled. "Don't get smart with me, di Angelo. Tell me."

Nico rolled his eyes in a very Bianca-like fashion. "Apparently Triton is here. He just appeared on the beach a little bit ago."

"Zoë Nightshade!" A voice called.

All the campers' talking ceased and heads swiveled in her direction.

"Um, yes?" Zoë called uncertainly.

"Get out of my way, please," He heard the voice mutter.

People started shifting aside. A person stepped in front of Zoë. It was a man that looked like he had just graduated college; he had sharp, aqua eyes and dark black hair. He was tall and fit: the spitting image of Poseidon, bar the color of his eyes. He smelled like a strong ocean breeze, reminding her greatly of Percy. He wore a bronze chest plate over a long-sleeved, black t-shirt. Jeans were ripped at the knees, revealing his greenish-blue skin. It was slightly freaky, but no as gross as Zoë thought it could have been.

Triton put a hand on her shoulder. "I need to talk to you."

Triton and Zoë flashed away from the beach.

-X-

Apollo paced in his palace. An Iris message played in front of him, showing Zoë and Triton. Zoë was sitting on the ground sobbing, while Triton stood awkwardly to the side. Triton had just informed Zoë that Percy had been selected for a plan for the gods and wouldn't bee returning for eight months. Triton didn't tell Zoë That Percy's memory would be wiped, which was probably for the best. Zoë was an intelligent girl, and would figure it out once she met with Jason Grace at the Grand Canyon.

Apollo felt a hand on his shoulder, and smelt the unmistakable smell of the ocean.

"She will be okay," Poseidon said.

"Daddy?" A second voice asked, "Where are we?"

Apollo whirled around, and stared at the third speaker in shock. It was a little girl—nine or ten at the most. She was the spitting image of Poseidon. Apollo slowly looked from her youthful face to Poseidon's grizzled one and then back again, several times over. Poseidon grinned sheepishly at Apollo, before answering the unknown girl.

"This is your cousin Apollo, Helen. He is very good friends with your older brother," Poseidon explained.

Helen frowned. "Triton?"

Poseidon shook his head. "No, your other brother, Percy."

Apollo's mouth was still unhinged. "Um, Uncle P? Would you mind explaining what is happening?"

Poseidon chuckled nervously. "Would you mind swearing on the Styx not to reveal anything I'm about to tell you?"

Apollo swore.

"This is Helen, my second immortal child by Amphitrite," Poseidon told him.

Apollo's eyebrows rose. "Um . . . you informed Zeus, right? Because I don't think he will be very happy that you will have another goddess in the House of Poseidon."

Poseidon nodded. "Yes, Zeus is aware, although he is quite furious. I will be keeping her in Atlantis until he calms down. The other gods—excluding Hades—are unaware I have had another child. I was going to tell Percy, but . . ."

Apollo nodded in understanding. "After he gets back we can tell him, alright?"

Poseidon nodded, but the concern for his demigod son was prominent in his emerald orbs.

"I just thought you should meet her," Poseidon explained, staring lovingly at his daughter as she poked a green vase, the same one Percy had shattered during his training nearly three thousand years ago. Luckily, she didn't break it like Percy had.

Apollo smiled. "Thank you, Poseidon. I promise to help Zoë as much as I can during the time Percy is gone."

Poseidon nodded in goodbye, put his hand on his daughter's shoulder, and flashed away from Apollo's palace. When he turned back to the Iris message, both Zoë and Triton were both gone. Apollo swiped through the mist, causing it to dissipate.

"Good luck, Percy," Apollo whispered before flashing away to go annoy Artemis.

-X-

Jason Grace wasn't sure what was scarier: the fact that he was on a bus and wasn't sure how he got there, or the fact that all the other kids claimed to know him, when Jason didn't remember meeting any of them. A girl held his hand, but he had no idea who she was, or what kind of relationship they had.

He was also being pestered by an obviously ADHD kid in the seat in front of them, a boy who told Jason that he was Leo. The girl—Piper—became worried when he didn't remember who she or Leo was.

"Where are we going? Why are we on this bus?" Jason asked.

Piper's kaleidoscopic eyes filled with concern, while Leo continued tinkering with something he was holding in his lap.

"We are going on a field trip, Jason, remember? We are checking out the Grand Canyon and all that stuff. I stopped listening about ten seconds after Coach Hedge told us what we were doing. Something about a museum."

"I-I don't know you," Jason stammered.

Leo laughed. "That's hilarious, bro."

Piper looked at Jason worriedly. "Leo, I think he's serious! Maybe we should tell someone."

Leo scoffed. "Like who? Coach Hedge? He would just beat Jason with his bat until he remembered."

Piper reached for Jason's hand, but Jason moved it away. His action didn't go unnoticed by Piper.

Leo laughed again from the seat in front of him. "Alright, this is payback for the shaving cream and Jello thing from last week right?"

Jason stared at him blankly.

"Leo, something is wrong. I think he may have hit his head or—"

Leo waved his hand dismissively. "Jeez, Piper, get ahold yourself. He's just messing with us. Right Jace?"

Jason shook his head. "I have absolutely no idea where we are or who you guys are."

Leo rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'll play along. Crash course for the amnesiac!"

He said it in such a helpful tone that Jason somehow knew that whatever he was about to say probably _wouldn't_ be any help whatsoever.

"Okay, so we go to the 'Wilderness School—" Leo inserted air quotes here. "Your family, or a court, or someone decided that you broke the rules to much or misbehaved too much so you got sent here, to this lovely prison—er, _boarding_ _school_ where we learn discipline my jogging like twenty miles in the desert around Armpit, Nevada. Sometimes on special occasions, such as this, we go on extremely 'educational' field trips with Coach Hedge, who keeps everyone in line by waving around a metal bat like a maniac. Is it coming back to you?"

Jason stared at him a moment, processing the information. "No. I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

The bus suddenly stopped, just in front of a large, red stucco complex that vaguely resembled a museum. A small man—Jason assumed it was the Coach Hedge that Leo had mentioned, since he was brandishing a metal bat—stood in the front.

"Alright, you pansies," he yelled, "get out! Single file! No pushing or shoving!"

Leo, Piper, and Jason were the last three out of the bus, bringing up the rear. Jason hadn't looked much at what he was wearing, so he looked down. He was clad in a pair of faded jeans, a purple tee, and some sneakers. He looked like an average teenager that someone would see at a mall or in a restaurant.

Coach Hedge kept them in a single file line until they reached the doors. Jason entered the large building, coming to a grand foyer with lots of artifacts on display.

A boy dropped back to the group of three, shooting a bright grin at Piper.

"Yo, Piper." The boy greeted.

He had pristine black hair that was cut incredibly short, and almost electric blue eyes that sparkled with mischief. His teeth were so bright that Jason assumed they might have been able to blind someone if he or she stared at them too long.

"Ditch these bottom-feeders and come with me. You're my partner, remember?"

"Go away, Dylan," Piper muttered, "I didn't ask to work with you."

"This is your lucky day, Pipes!" Dylan exclaimed, looping his arm through hers.

"Don't call me that," She snapped as Dylan dragged her away from the group. She shot them a look over her shoulder as if to say, _save me!_

Leo sighed. "This is going to be a _long_ field trip."

Jason nodded in agreement.

Oh, how wrong they were.

**A/N: There is the second chapter! Next it will start with Zoë. I'll try to skim over Jason's quest with Piper and Leo, but I'll have to include a bit of it. I hope this story will meet your expectations! I set the bar high with the previous story. Hopefully I can deliver again. Leave reviews! I like hearing from you people!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter three! Not all of the storyline will follow the original series to a T. Sometimes, I'll pull a plot event out of my ass. Don't be surprised. **

**I've also decided to do a LOT in Zoë's POV. I feel like I portrayed her as weak in the previous story, and she isn't. She's supposed to be independent and lethal, so I'm going to try and show you that during the sequel. She doesn't need Percy to be strong, although he helps a lot. She shouldn't have to rely on Percy's presence to be powerful, so I'm going to try to portray her like that.**

**Lightning-Squall: **Thanks! I'm glad I'm moving at the right speed.

-X-

The winds parted Zoë's dark hair as the chariot soared through the sky. It had been about a month since Percy disappeared—no, since the gods 'employed' him. Zoë hadn't taken it terribly at first, and rarely emerged from the Poseidon cabin—the place where she felt closest to him. She stayed holed up inside the cabin for almost a week until Bianca coaxed her out.

Zoë wasn't ashamed to admit that she had cried. A lot. What would anyone else do? Zoë and Percy were _engaged_. It was kind of serious when your fiancé vanished.

But she had caught cabin fever (no pun intended). Her bones and muscles had faint aches; she hadn't been in a fight so long that she was actually hoping she would have to fight some when they got to the Grand Canyon, where a couple demigods were apparently waiting to be picked up.

Zoë's silver bow had been slung around her shoulder, along with a silver quiver of silver arrows. Her daggers—also silver—were in their sheaths at her waist. Even though she was no longer a hunter, she still fought like one, and couldn't bear to part with the bow and knives that Artemis had given her so long ago.

She was riding in the flying chariot with a bulky son of Iris named Butch, who had a tattoo of a rainbow on his bicep. While the tattoo and his heritage didn't exactly scream 'manly', Butch was still frightening due to his looks. Who knew Iris's kid would be so built and terrifying?

The Pegasi—one named Guido, and the other Porkpie—were leading the chariot through Zeus's domain, making good time towards Arizona. The were about thirty or forty minutes away from the Grand Canyon, where a satyr named Gleeson Hedge had reported two demigods, plus an extra package. Zoë didn't know what the package was, but she hoped it wasn't a third person; the chariot would be _really_ cramped if that were the case.

Zoë desperately wished for Percy's presence; it was almost like they had never been reunited. Now, they had to find each other again. The Fates seriously hated her and Percy.

Pretty quickly, Butch and Zoë arrived at the Grand Canyon, and at the museum that Hedge was located in. It was a red stucco building that looked more like a mansion than a museum. Storm clouds were brewing overhead, and thunder was booming unnaturally. Zoë squinted down at the museum and saw a fight occurring on the glass catwalk that hung above the canyon. It was supposed to be able to hold lots of weight, but Zoë wasn't sure if it could handle mythological intervention; either way, she needed to get down there before anyone got hurt.

Zoë pointed at the class catwalk. "Down there!"

The wind whipped around rapidly, and small sheets of rain peppered the chariot, along with the fighters on the walkway. Now that they were closer, Zoë could clearly see a boy with a golden sword fighting against a storm spirit—an Anemoi Thuellai—while a beautiful girl was sneaking up behind it. Zoë could clearly spot Coach Hedge pulling a boy with curly-black hair up from the side of the canyon. He must have been knocked over the edge.

"Bring me in close!" Zoë shouted over the wind.

Zoë pulled her bow off her shoulder and nocked an arrow carefully, her eagle eyes trying to find a good angle to attack from. She was a good enough archer to shoot from a moving chariot, but the blond kid kept jumping in front of her line of sight. She wasn't sure she would be able to shoot around him.

"Fly over the catwalk! I'll jump out!" She called to Butch.

He looked hesitant, but immediately did it when he saw Zoë's hardened and determined facial expression. He swerved low, flying directly above the top part of the canyon. She had to time the jump; her momentum might carry her too far, and she might miss the catwalk completely. That would be pretty bad.

Butch slowed down a fraction as they reached the catwalk, but he was still going pretty fast. Zoë leapt with the speed and precision of a sleek panther, executing a perfect roll as she hit the ground, not injuring herself in the slightest. She pulled an arrow from her quiver again and strung it quickly, pulling the drawstring back until it was taut.

She released the arrow. The projectile went straight through the head of one of the storm spirits, blowing the particles of the cloud everywhere. The particles slowly drifted upward and into the sky. One shot, one kill.

The blond boy stabbed a second one. Zoë nocked another arrow and fired, but the last one seemed to be smarter than the others. It ducked and then backhanded the girl that had been sneaking up on it to the side of the catwalk. The girl hit the side so hard that her momentum carried her up and over the side of the barrier. The blond boy screamed something incoherent over the winds and jumped over the side behind her.

He had probably just killed himself as well.

Hedge stood protectively in front of the last kid, but the storm spirit slammed him aside into an adjacent wall, knocking him unconscious. The last kid scrambled backwards until his back was pressed against the barrier. Zoë charged forward slammed her shoulder into the spirit, sending it—no, _him_—flying over the side of the catwalk.

The kid breathed a sigh of relief, but Zoë wasn't as ignorant. The spirits could fly. She grabbed his shoulder and thrust him behind her before instinctively firing two arrows at the same time. While it looked like the arrow wouldn't hit anything, the spirit ascended to their level just in time to get two arrows in his stomach. He screamed in pain before flinging a lightning bolt at the pair.

Zoë tackled the kid out of the way as the bolt slammed into the glass, cracking it slightly. Not good.

Zoë fired another arrow before pulling the kid behind one of the columns that were next to the doors that led inside the stucco museum. A bolt hit the wall next to them just as she pulled the kid behind it with her. Zoë leaned out from cover and let loose two more arrows, but they harmlessly passed through the spirit's body. Curse their intangibility powers . . .

The spirit lowered and hit the ground running, hiding behind the column on the opposite side of the doors. An arc of lightning hit the building's external walls, blowing a chunk of brick and cement onto the ground.

"Um, any ideas?" The kid asked.

"Stay quiet and stay out of my way," Zoë ordered without looking at him.

Zoë ran out from cover, heading for a column that was closer to the spirit. She was forced to hit the dirt as a bolt flew directly over her head, blowing more debris over the catwalk. Movement in her peripheral vision caught her attention. Her onyx eyes widened in surprise as the blond boy and the girl floated up and over the barrier that should have prevented them from falling in the first way.

They were completely out of cover and practically defenseless against a ranged enemy like the spirit.

"Get in cover!" She yelled in desperation.

They didn't have enough time. The spirit noticed them and quickly fired a bolt through the rain. Zoë moved impulsively, nocking an arrow and firing them straight at the duo. It seemed like a risky idea—it was. By some stroke of dumb luck, the bolt connected with the silver arrow just before it hit the pair. The bolt made a mini explosion as it hit the arrow, and the remaining electricity spiraled out into random directions, hitting the glass as well as the side of the building.

The pair snapped out of their stupor and dove behind the column that the curly-haired kid was hiding. Zoë had a plan that could kill the spirit, but it was destructive, and would possibly break the entire catwalk, along with parts of the museum.

"ZOË!" She heard Butch call. He was flying by the catwalk again, pointing at the sky.

The dark clouds were separating into small forms. More spirits would be there soon, and Zoë couldn't fight off that many. Her destructive plan would have to be put in action. She reached into her quiver and pulled out a special arrow that an old friend—now deceased—had given her. It was a male who had given it to her, surprisingly enough, and ended up sacrificing himself by using one.

In her hands, she held a sonic arrow—a type of arrow that was rumored to be blessed by Apollo himself. The friend that had shown it to her, Michael Yew, ended up taking an entire bridge out with one sonic arrow. Zoë was pretty confident that it could take out a flimsy column at a museum if it was powerful enough to crack solid supports of bridges.

Before leaning out of cover, she slowly drew it back, careful not to lose her grip. As swift as a predator pouncing on its prey, Zoë spun out of cover and fired the arrow. As soon as she did so, she was hit in the stomach by a bolt of lightning, blowing her backwards a couple feet. It hurt like Hades, but she would be okay once she got some Ambrosia or nectar.

The sonic arrow hit the column that the spirit was hiding behind directly in the middle, vertically speaking. On impact, the sonic arrow released a series of powerful sound waves—powerful enough to crack the marble column that it hit. Without anything to hold it up, the overhang crumbled along with the upper half of the column, landing directly on top of the spirit.

Unfortunately, the debris also fell onto the catwalk, falling directly through the glass, creating several holes the size of manholes. She spat blood from her mouth and trying to remove the metal taste from her mouth, but it didn't work too well. She hustled to the trio, who were all staring wide-eyed at the debris.

"Come on!" Zoë exclaimed. "We don't have much time!"

Zoë went to grab the satyr, but when she was twenty yards away, the back up spirits touched down. Three grabbed Hedge and flew up into the air, out of sight.

"Follow me! Stay close!" Zoë yelled over the rain and winds.

Butch was hovering at the end of the catwalk, but she could see the fear in his eyes from where she was. He didn't think they would make it. Zoë hopped over the holes, sidestepping the heavily cracked parts. Stray bolts of lightning shot past them and blew off pieces of glass. When they finally reached the chariot, Zoë paused and waved the trio onto the chariot.

"Come on!" The curly-headed kid yelled to her.

Unfortunately, Zoë wasn't fast enough. The catwalk crumbled under her, and she began to free-fall towards the Colorado River.

-X-

Helen walked towards her parents' throne room doors, only to hear them deep in conversation.

"Poseidon, she can't get her domains unless she has an official hearing at Olympus. You cannot protect her from the harshness of the world."

"Yes I can," Came her father's voice, "she can stay here in Atlantis where it is safe. She will never know pain or danger. Don't you want our daughter to be safe, Amphitrite?"

Helen stopped at the doors, waiting for their conversation to continue.

"Of course I do! But you cannot shield her from the world! She needs to go out and experience everything for herself! You need to go and introduce her to the council, and get her domains."

"But Amphitrite! I _can_ protect her! She could stay here with us, and be entirely safe. You know how much danger Triton and Percy have had in their lives! Helen can avoid that!" Poseidon replied.

"Danger is something that accompanies a good life. They are a package deal, Poseidon; it you keep her here, she will never be happy or know what it's like to be free."

"Danger? You want her to experience danger? Dear, Triton fought Oceanus and the Kraken during the war. Would you want Helen to have to fight them?"

"No, but—"

"And Percy fought the Titan Lord, my father. Would you want Helen fighting him?"

"No—"

"And what about Typhon? Would you—"

Helen pushed open the doors, causing Poseidon to stop midsentence. They stared at her for a moment, and Poseidon made a terrible effort to change his tone of voice.

"Oh," He squeaked slightly, before clearing his throat. "Hello, Helen. Do you need something?"

"I want to go to see the council, Daddy," Helen explained. "I want to be brave like Percy and Triton."

Amphitrite smirked at Poseidon, while he frenetically tried to get Helen to change her mind. Before Poseidon could speak again, Helen's body shimmered slightly. When she looked down, she looked to be the age of twelve.

Amphitrite smiled warmly and rushed forward, pulling her into a tight hug. "You hit another milestone! Congratulations!"

Helen suddenly felt more mature; her thoughts slowed down, and parts of her childish behavior seemed to have vanished.

"D-Dad," Helen said, the name feeling foreign rolling off her tongue. "Please let me receive my domains. I want to be able to help the family, not be a burden."

Poseidon shook his head frantically. "No, no, you wouldn't be a burden! We "would just—"

"Imprison me?" Helen suggested, her eyebrows rising. "Keep me form experiencing the world?"

"Helen, the world is filled with horrible people and things—" Poseidon began.

"As well as good people and positive occurences," Amphitrite finished. "This should be Helen's decision. If she decides she wants to go out and receive her domains, then we will let her."

Poseidon opened his mouth, before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Okay. Fine. We can go get your domains. Soon."

Helen smiled. "Soon."

-X-

Apollo watched as Zoë fell from the catwalk. He snapped his finger quickly, before she could fall far. Then, he whispered a small sentence that was almost incoherent to anyone but himself.

"Save her, Corvus."

**A/N: And there we have it! Helen will probably have a bigger role that just being the random immortal daughter of Poseidon, as will Triton. I'm not sure how I'll incorporate them into the HoO plotline but I'm thinking about it. Anyway, please leave reviews so I can hear from you guys! Oh, and what Apollo is talking about=a plot event I'm pulling out of my ass. **


	4. Chapter 4

** A/N: And here is chapter four! Leave reviews everyone! The whole thing at the end of the last chapter with Apollo will be revealed. Anyone got a pairing for Bianca? She's sixteen, since I changed her age in the previous story. **

** Skymuse: **Helen won't be a major character, so don't worry about her stealing the spotlight. Percy and Zoë will be the main focus, with maybe a couple POV's with Apollo, Triton, and Helen. Helen won't be powerful either since she's a newborn god.

-X-

Zoë had never imagined that she would die by falling into the Grand Canyon. To be honest, she used to think she would die hunting some dangerous monster with Artemis and the other huntresses. Then, after she reunited with Percy, she always pictured growing old with him before dying. Of course, that was unlikely considering that they were demigods. So all in all, truly expected to go down during a fight, which was kind of half true in this case.

The spirit indirectly killed her by cracking the glass to begin with, and the debris finished it. She saved the kids but not the satyr . . . but you can't get everything you want; you have to be able to be satisfied with what you've got. If Zoë was fated to die today, then she was happy she died while rescuing three kids who couldn't survive on their own. She helped those weaker than her, and sacrificed her life in the process. For some reason, that thought brought Thalia to mind.

Was this what it felt like for her when she sacrificed herself to save Luke, Annabeth, and Grover? Did she not mind dying because she had done something for the greater good? Granted, Luke and Annabeth turned out to be traitors, but at the time they were probably nice people: Thalia's only family. Zoë wondered if the daughter of Zeus had felt something similar to what Zoë was feeling.

As soon as she was about to accept her death, and ear-splitting birdcall ripped through the night, louder than the winds, thunder and rain. Something flew beneath her, and caught her. She wasn't going to lie; it hurt. But on the bright side, she was no longer falling. She grabbed on tightly to whatever had rescued her and then shifted herself so she was sitting comfortably. When she took a closer look at what she had landed on, she realized that it was a giant raven.

The wingspan of the bird was probably five yards, and the bird itself—from beak to tail feathers—was maybe six or seven yards long. The feather were a beautiful fusion of an amethyst purple and obsidian-black, making the raven look like some kind of alpha bird that had descended from royalty.

The raven increased speed, letting out another violent screech. It soared through the sky, heading for the chariot, which was just a dot on the horizon now. Spirits tried to block their path, but the raven would caw loudly before either impaling them with its beak or clawing them with its talons. The raven was lethal, much like Zoë.

It was fast too—faster than the spirits. The raven swiftly caught up with the chariot, slowing to a steady pace. Butch and the three kids stared at her in bewilderment.

"What the hell are you riding?" Butch asked finally.

Zoë shrugged. "No idea."

"You're dangerous," The curly-haired kid said, "My type."

"You're type is girls that are out of your league, Leo," The girl reprimanded.

"Well then I'm definitely your type. I'm out of your league for many different reasons," Zoë replied, her thoughts drifting to a certain green-eyed boy.

Leo leaned against the side of the chariot and shot her a suggestive look. "No one is ever out of my league."

"Leave her alone, Repair Boy," the girl ordered.

Leo held up his hands in surrender. "Jeez, sorry, Piper. Didn't know you controlled my love life."

Piper rolled her eyes. Zoë noticed that she was staying very close—closer than usual—to the blond boy. Were they dating? Zoë recognized that love-struck glint in the girl's eyes; Zoë saw it in the mirror everyday. To avoid further flirtation by the Latino jokester, Zoë swerved the raven away from the chariot, far enough to be free of chatter, but still in sight. Zoë looked down at the raven and softly stroked the feathers on the top of its head. _What are you_, Zoë thought curiously.

_I'm a raven, obviously. I thought you were supposed to be intelligent?_

Zoë jumped and nearly toppled off the raven in shock. A voice had answered in her head. She looked at the bird. Was it possible that—

_Of course it was me, you unknowledgeable human._

Zoë stared at the bird and then spoke a question aloud.

"How can I understand you?" She asked.

She heard a mental scoff. _You're rather slow, aren't you?_

"Well excuse me for being shocked by a talking raven, you bird-brained idiot!" Zoë responded vehemently.

_Calling me bird-brained is like me calling you human-brained. It is an actual fact, not an insult_, the raven replied with an air of factuality.

"You are extremely annoying," Zoë commented. "Now can you please explain where you came from, what you are, and how you got here?"

_Oh, I'm sorry, my bird-brain can't process all those questions at once. Mind asking them slowly and one at a time?_ The raven responded sarcastically.

Zoë snorted. "For a raven, you are a huge smartass. Can you answer my questions now?"

She could almost picture the raven rolling its eyes. _I am the one called Corvus._

He said it with a sense of glory, like he expected her to recognize the name. She didn't.

"Um, okay?" She replied, frowning at Corvus from her perch.

She heard a gasp filled with feigned offense. _You mean you don't know me? I'm famous!_

Zoë sighed. "I'm getting tired of your shit, Corvus. Tell me what is going on. Now."

_You're rather feisty_, Corvus muttered. When she didn't answer, Corvus continued.

_Do you know what type of bird I am?_

"A raven?" It sounded more like a question than an answer.

_Bingo!_ Corvus shouted in her mind. _Now, which god is the patron of ravens, my dear Zoë?_

Zoë racked her brain for an answer. She was terrible with most mythology, unless it had something to do with Atlas or Artemis. Instead of trying to figure out who was the patron of ravens, she decided to pick off the list of gods and goddesses that would actually help her.

Artemis was attributed with deer, wolves (which are partially Apollo's domain), and falcons, so she was out. Poseidon was known for horses, Pegasi, and sea creatures—Corvus was obviously not one of those. Corvus was a flying animal, so she thought about Zeus, but thought better of it. The king of the gods wasn't exactly fond of the daughter of Atlas. Triton and Amphitrite were out for the same reasons as Poseidon. That only left . . .

"Apollo?" Zoë asked.

_Correct,_ Corvus replied. _I'm one of his immortal servants—a colossal, awesome, beautiful, and deadly raven._

"I see you take after Apollo in terms of modesty and vocabulary," Zoë mumbled.

Then another fact hit her. "Corvus is Latin for raven, isn't it?"

_Yep._

"So . . . you are a raven named Raven? That's rather creative," Zoë remarked sarcastically, an amused smile gracing her lips.

_Oh, ha-ha,_ Corvus responded, _I have a terrible name. Laugh it up. Anyway, Apollo has ordered me to stay with you until you are reunited with Peppy._

"You mean Percy."

_Yes, yes, Pablo. Oh look! We are here!_

Zoë looked ahead of them, and could clearly see the Empire State Building on the horizon. They had arrived back in New York already? How fast were they—

_Extremely fast. I might have—kind of—totally left your friends in the dust. They were going way too slow. Plus, the Pegasus named Guido was annoying me. I did not wish to be near him._

Zoë groaned, turning Corvus around. She was going to have a long eight months if she was stuck with this bird . . .

-X-

Zoë stood on the shore of the lake, watching the four chariot riders get blown off with the giant fans that the Hephaestus cabin had created.

"NO!" Will Solace shouted from the crowd. "What did you do to our chariot?"

Zoë rolled her eyes as the Apollo cabin practically hurled themselves into the lake to fetch the sinking chariot. She watched as Hephaestus claimed the annoying kid—Leo. It was weird; Hephaestus normally had bulky, ripped children, not scrawny kids. The Hephaestus cabin was known for working the forges, and Zoë wasn't sure Leo could do that unless he had some kind of muscles.

_That boy is ugly. He looks one of the worms I sometimes eat. And that girl over there is terrible at singing. Who does she think she is, Miley Cyrus?_

Zoë pinched the bridge of her nose as Corvus continued to throw silent insults at the passing campers. She quickly explained who Corvus was to Chiron, and he agreed to allow the raven to remain in the camp. Zoë listened to the trio's story and learned that the blond kid—Jason—had amnesia. It was a rare and weird occurrence, but not heard of.

"Piper," Zoë said, deciding to break the news about the Mist and fake relationships to her, "I'm going to give you a tour. Leo, go with Nyssa. And Chiron will take you, Jason."

Everyone nodded and went their separate ways. Before Zoë went off with Piper, she pointed an accusing finger at Corvus.

"Behave," She ordered.

_Who? Me?_ Was Corvus's sardonic response.

Zoë scowled at her raven before gesturing for Piper to follow her by nodding her head slightly. The girl was admittedly beautiful; she had choppy-brown hair and swirling, kaleidoscopic eyes that seemed to shift colors with her mood swings. When Drew had insulted her by calling her something along the lines of Dumpster Girl, her eyes had morphed into a frightening—yet enthralling—shade of amethyst. Whenever the boy—Jason—glanced at her, her eyes would shift to an optimistic emerald, before switching to a pale blue.

Zoë and Piper passed by the volleyball court, the pavilion, the Big House, and a majority of the cabins until Zoë was prepared to deal with the elephant in the room. Deciding it wouldn't ben good to break the news to Piper in public, she decided on leading her to Rachel's cave.

Rachel was the newest mortal host of the oracle, and for a while had been Zoë's romance rival; Rachel admitted to having a rather large crush on Percy, but was forbidden from making a move since the oracle is barred from having romantic partners, sexual or not. Let's just say that Zoë and Rachel's relationship skyrocketed once she was unable to have any romantic ordeals. Yes, Zoë had been jealous. She was possessive when it came to Percy.

Piper chuckled nervously. "You aren't leading me to be killed, are you?"

Zoë laughed. It was one of the few times she had actually embraced humor since Percy had been kidnapped.

"No, I just need to talk to you about something . . . private."

Piper frowned, but Zoë ignored her and led her into the cave. Rachel had decorated the cave nicely; red couches and seats dotted the cavern, complete with rugs, tables, and even a flat screen TV mounted on the side of the rock wall. A single, queen-sized bed rested in the back corner of the cave, made up pristinely. Rachel was, unfortunately, not at camp; she had agreed to go to some type of all-girls school for her father. Rachel probably wouldn't be back for months.

Zoë gestured at the couch. While Piper sat on the sofa, Zoë sat on an ottoman just in front of the couch. The daughter of Atlas put her elbows on her knees, and rested her chin on her fists.

"Look," Zoë said, "I'm going to give this to you straight. I won't beat around the bush."

Piper frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"From what I've heard about Jason's amnesia, your past relationship has been a trick of the Mist the whole time," Zoë stated bluntly. "In more simple terms. Nothing that happened was actually real."

Piper's mouth opened a bit, and she shook her head in denial. "N-No, it was real I swear!"

"Piper—"

"I remember so vividly," Piper cut in. "It took me a month to get the big idiot to kiss me . . . we were on the roof of the academy. Zoë, I promise you that it was real! Jason just has—I don't know—a concussion or something! I'm sure the memory loss is just temporary!"

"Piper, what is Jason's last name?" Zoë asked seriously.

Piper's blabbering ceased. She looked frightened. "I-I—"

"Do you know if he has siblings? Do you know his mother or father's names?"

Piper looked defeated. A few tears slipped out quietly and slowly increased to sobbing. Knowing what the terrible heartbreak felt like—she had been separated from Percy for thousands of years—Zoë stood from the ottoman and sat next to her, before giving her a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Piper," Zoë whispered to the weeping brunette.

Piper lifted her head. "You k-know what I feel like, d-don't you?"  
Zoë frowned. "Um—"

Piper chuckled a bit. "I-I don't know how I know, but I can feel it. You're in love, aren't you?"

Zoë looked bewildered. Considering this strange affinity for sensing love and the kaleidoscopic eyes, Zoë had a pretty good guess who Piper's her mother was. She blinked her obsidian eyes.

"Yes, to both questions. Come on, let's get you cleaned up before we go back. You look like a wreck, no offense."

-X-

Helen swallowed hard as Zeus's electric-blue eyes scanned her. The twelve Olympians were present in the throne room, along with Triton and Amphitrite. Helen hadn't hit a milestone since her twelve-year-old form, so she still looked like a preteen. She assumed that gaining her domains would push her through another milestone.

Her sea green eyes darted around nervously, desperately trying not to make eye contact with the king of the gods, who was admittedly quite intimidating.

Especially when his fingers kept caressing his Master Bolt.

"Does anyone have any objections to the second-born child of Poseidon and Amphitrite receiving her domains?" Zeus asked, looking around.

No one objected—Helen's mood increased dramatically. She saw Poseidon wink at her from his throne, even though she knew he wasn't particularly happy with her disobeying his wishes. But Helen didn't want to be kept like a pet down in Atlantis; she wanted to be strong-willed and independent like Triton.

Zeus nodded. "Very well. I will contact the Moirai."

Zeus closed his eyes, clearly having a mental conversation. With a loud pop and a blinding flash, the Fates stood in front of Helen, each one staring at her critically.

One cleared her throat. "We approve."

Without another word, the three of them touched their index fingers to Helen's forehead and closed their eyes. Helen felt unimaginable power seep into her core—she felt like she had just stepped into a scalding hot shower after sitting in a pile of snow an eternity. The warmth was so refreshing, like she had just bathed for the first time in months. Helen closed her eyes and sighed contently as the feeling of warmth travelled through her veins, from her head to her toes.

The Moirai stepped back. "All hail Helen, daughter of Poseidon and Amphitrite, goddess of Defiance, Revolutions, Improvisation, and minor goddess of the sea."

**A/N: So there we go! Some people were worried about Helen being super duper over powered and all that stuff, but don't worry. She will only be a minor character. The main reason she exists is because if I didn't have enough characters, I would completely run out of POV's to go to. While Percy is asleep, I only have Apollo, Zoë, and Helen to work with. Since this is a story, I seriously doubt you would want to read it if I went through Jason's quest in detail. Because of that, something has to fill in for that gap, and Helen was sort of a spur of the moment kind of character. I have to sort of improvise until I reach the Son of Neptune stage, where I can focus on Percy. So sorry if you hate, Helen. She won't be super important.**


	5. Author's Note 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm taking a short break on this story to work on The Twins of Rome, which I have neglected for way too long. So if you haven't read it, please go do so! In my opinion, it is the best story I have written—even better than the first story in the Champion of the Sun series. The Spartan Demigod was much more popular, but I like the The Twins or Rome more. **

** So while you wait on this story to be updated, please go read that one!**


End file.
